Malfoy & Hermione
by Corazon Malfoy Black
Summary: Draco y Hermione regresan a Hogwarts, pero sus miradas se han cruzado, y no disimulan que son muy diferentes... Un libro llamado "Destiny" menciona una profecía poco creible...
1. Capítulo 1 a 4

**Y yo lo acepto, al principio, esto es un poco aburrido, pero llegando a Hogwarts todo es muy diferente y con más sensibilidad, esto lo escribí hace poco más de 1 año, y por consiguiente, Harry Potter era algo nuevo para mi, por lo que puse "Malfoy" en vez de "Draco", espero les guste.**  
  
**CAPÍTULO 1: El pensamiento**

No aguantaba más, lo sentía, Draco era un muchacho de 15 años, era de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises azulados, tez blanca y alto, acababa de despertar de su hermoso, largo y extraño sueño, no dejaba de pensar en ella, una muggle, una sangre sucia, una insignificante sangre sucia, tenía un tipo hechizo que lo hacía pensar en ella. Bajó a desayunar con su padre, Lucius Malfoy, (/un hombre alto, pelo rubio platinado y largo, tez blanca, ojos grises azulados, igual que Draco), y con su madre, Narcisa (una mujer alta, tez blanca, pelo largo y rubio, ojos grises azulados, en fin, los dos, lucius y narcisa tenian que ser los padres de Draco), que discutían por ellos, por lo sangre sucia, su padre, con su tono de voz bajo y frío dijo a su hijo:

-Draco, hijo mío, ¿que te parecen a tí los muggles?, porque la verdad a mi me parecen asquerosos, no se como Albus los acepta en el colegio, la verdad, es lo peor que le ha pasado a Hogwarts, es el colmo- dijo.

-Sí, son asquerosos, verdaderamente asquerosos, es lo que más deshonra el nombre de un mago, en especial esa sabelotodo de Hermione Granger- dijo Draco, aunque ya le dolía llamar así a Hermione.

-Draco, hijo, ¿Qué te ha hecho esa sangre sucia, te ha tocado...- dijo su madre en tono alarmante, amenazador y despectivo

-No madre, lo que pasa es que esa Granger siempre se anda pavoneando y creyéndose de ser siempre la primera, siempre siempre - turbó Draco a su madre, y dicho ésto subió a su recámara, algo enojado y sin haber casi probado bocado.

La habitación de Draco era grande, oscura, a excepción de unas cuantas velas que iluminaban sutilmente su cuarto, y su olor dulce y embriagante como de olor a bebé de Draco hacían de esa habitación un lugar agradable.

-¿Qué tendrá Granger, qué, qué?- dijo Draco en sus pensamientos, y, cuando estuvo a punto de tirarse en su cama, llegó la carta de Hogwarts.   
  
** Capítulo 2: Ansiedad**

La carta decía así:

Estimado Sr. Malfoy: Le recordamos que el curso empezará el 1º ero de Septiembre, el expreso de Hogwarts saldrá a las 11 de la mañana en punto en el andén 9 3/4 pedimos llegue puntual, no olvide comprar sus útiles.

ATTE.

Profra. Minerva McGonagall

Draco quería que llegara el día de llegada a Hogwarts, pues ansiaba ver a Hermione, aunque sólo la molestáse. Draco esperaba, con muchas ansias, en secreto, los días pasaron como una completa eternidad, así pasaron 3 eternos días, Draco sentía que nunca llegaría ese maravilloso 1ºero de Septiembre...

Mientras... Hermione, Ron y Harry, pasaban unas felices vacaciones en La Madriguera jugando y divirtiéndose todo el día, de pronto, a Harry empezó a dolerle la cicatriz, pero tan poco era ese dolor, que Harry no lo tomó en cuenta, pero no se imaginaba que pasaría algo terrible en Hogwarts. De pronto, Hermione dijo:

-Ron, Harry, ¿no creen que deberíamos estudiar aunque sea un poco? sólo faltan 10 días para el inicio del curso, y no hemos estudiado nada, y...

-Hay Hermione, tu siempre tan preocupada por estudiar, mejor disfruta las vacaciones al máximo, porque Fred y George me dijeron que en 5ºto ponen muchos deberes y casi no tienes tiempo para jugar ni para tí mismo.- dijo Ron.

-Si, Ron, pero no por eso hay que dejar de estudiar, pero tampoco dejar de divertirse, hay que seguir divirtiéndonos y luego estudiamos. -dijo Harry, y, en ese momento les llamó la Sra. Weasley:

-Niños, a comer, ¡Ronald Weasley, ayúdame a poner la mesa!, tu, Harry cielo, y Hermione cariño, esperen a que pongan la mesa para que coman.

Después de comer, Harry y Ron fueron a seguir jugando, mientras Hermione se iba a estudiar. Hermione tenía un secreto que a nadie había contado, solo ella lo sabía, nadie más, su secreto era que ¡amaba a Draco! y fue ese hermoso pensamiento la que no la dejó estudiar, de pronto, quedó profundamente dormida sobre la mesa.  
  
** Capítulo 3: El sueño**

Hermione entró en un largo pero hermoso sueño, soñaba que estaba en un hermoso jardín, estaba sentada sobre unas hermosas flores.

De pronto, Draco la detuvo y le dijo:

-Espera, Hermione -dijo con un tono de voz muy diferente del habitual- no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo...

-¿Para qué? ¿Para humillarme? ¿Para recordarme que soy muggle? Hija de padres no magos, ¿Para decirme sangre su...

-¡No! No pronuncies esa asquerosa palabra- dijo Draco poniéndose rojo- en verdad yo nunca quise lastimarte, yo no soy como mi padre- dijo Draco queriendo casi llorar, pero no lo hizo

-¿En verdad? ¡No! No tengo que creerte, esto es una jugarreta para humillarme ¡Para burlarte!- dijo Hermione

-No, lo que pasa es que...

-¿Que? ¿Que ya descubrí tu juego?

-No, lo que quiero decirte es que...

-¿Qué? Anda dímelo, por esta vez te escuchar

-Es que ¡te amo!- dijo Draco, y salió corriendo

-Espera, Draco Draco se sorprendió al oír que Hermione le hablaba por primera vez por su nombre.

-¿Enserio me amas?- dijo Hermione

-Sí- afirmó Draco

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre no le gustaría que yo deshonráse el apellido de un Malfoy, amando a un muggle- dijo Draco con tono apenado y sincero

-Es que yo te quería decir a tí que...

-Que me odias y no me crees...

-No, yo también te amo

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Yo creí que me odiabas y sólo te podría anhelar en mi imaginación

-Yo también creí eso, pero...

Hermione puso un dedo en los labios de Draco, y entonces se besaron, fue un beso hermoso, un beso apasionante...

De pronto, Hermione despertó, creía que el sueño había sido una realidad, pero pensó que Draco no la iba a querer por el simple hecho de que era muggle, pero estaba muy equivocada.  
  
** Capítulo 4: En el Callejón Diagon **

Mientras Hermione seguía pensando en ese aturdidor sueño, Draco platicaba con su padre de un posible cambio de colegio:

-Draco, hijo ¿no te gustaría cambiar de colegio? Hogwarts se está volviendo un verdadero manicomio, gracias a que Dumbledore acepte a los sangre sucia.

-Sí, papá, pero ¿Crabbe y Goyle mis amigos?

-No te preocupes, hablo con sus padres...

-Pero, el profesor Snape, es el único que me comprende, me defiende en Hogwarts de Potter y sus amigos y...

-Bueno, quédate, pero si a mitad de curso quieres cambiar olvídalo.

-Está bien. Dicho esto, Lucius Malfoy salió de la sala y se fue a trabajar al Ministerio.

Mientras, Draco pensaba en ese cambio, pensó en Hermione, había dicho una mentira para no cambiar de colegio, porque no se quería cambiar, sólo quedarse en Hogwarts por Hermione.

Así pasaron 9 días, era el día de ir al Callejón Diagon, Draco se apresuró a cambiarse y salió rumbo al Callejón Diagon con sus padres. Harry, Ron y Hermione también salieron rumbo al Callejón Diagon, con Ginny, Fred, George, la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley, fueron por los polvos Flú, camino a Gringotts, sacaron su dinero, claro, Harry de su dçmonton de dinero no dejo que nadie se acercara porque le daba vergüenza que vieran tanto y ellos casi no tuvieran, salieron y Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y los señores Weasley salieron a comprar la ropa, mientras Hermione iba a la tienda de su interés, Flourish y Blotts a comprar sus libros para luego salir para comprar ropa, donde la esperarían los Weasley.

Draco se separó de sus padre, que fueron camino hacia Las Tres Escobas, a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla y a platicar asuntos del Ministerio. Draco, fue a Flourish y Blotts, iba despistado buscando los libros que utilizaría cuando tropezó con Hermione y el tropiezo provocó una caída en la que Draco y Hermione se dieron, accidentalmente un beso en la boca, les hubiera gustado seguir, pero ambos creían que uno a otro se odiaban, Draco se levantó de inmediato se limpió la boca y dijo:

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Granger, ahora tendré que limpiarme, que asco, huellas muggles.- dijo Draco con un poco de dolor a ofender a Hermione

-Hay que delicado, yo sólo buscaba los libros del quiento curso, bueno, adiós.

-Adiós

-Adiós. Ya puedes retirarte Draco, ya bastante me molestaste

-¡Draco, deja en paz a Hermione!- dijeron Harry y Ron

-Ni quien la viera- dijo Draco y siguió buscando sus libros

-¿Que te ha hecho ese cara pálida?- dijo Ron

-Nada- dijo Hermione - solo nos tropezamos.

-¿segura Hermione?- dijo Harry

-segura

Los tres amigos y la familia Weasley siguieron comprando lo necesario para Hogwarts y marcharon a La Madriguera, al día siguiente marcharían a Hogwarts. Y en La Madriguera cenaron y subieron para dormirse. La señora Weasley les dijo:

-Mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano, no se desvelen, duérmanse ahorita, buenas noches niños.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los tres.

Y se durmieron, al día siguiente sería el regreso a Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 5: En el Expreso de Hogwarts

_**Vicuticu HHR:**_ Muchas gracias por el comentario, es bueno saber que no te disguste esta pareja, muchos besos y abrazos.

**_Harry:_** No me demoro mucho, pero es que talvez lo hago porque recuerdo exactamente como ordenar el ff para que se entienda muy bien, muchas gracias por el comentario, muchos besos y abrazos

**_Sweet-ally_**: Jajja, sii! Es que apenas ya estoy aprendiendo a usar esto de , pero recuerdo como ordenarlo como el primer capítulo ¡se me olvida! Muchas gracias "hermanita", muchos besos y abrazos.

**_NaBlack:_** Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero te guste como se desarrolla todo esto, muchos besos y abrazos.

**Capítulo 5:******

**En el Expreso de Hogwarts******

Al día siguiente, la Sra. Weasley los despertó muy temprano, todos se cambiaron muy rápido, desayunaron, y salieron rumbo a King Cross.

Mientras, Draco pensaba en Hermione, se cambió y bajó a desayunar, en el desayuno dijo:

-Padre, al fin hoy veré a Her... a Crabbe y a Goyle, tenemos algo pendiente con Potter y sus amigos...

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Nos lanzó un hechizo a Crabbe, Goyle y a mí- dijo Draco indignado

-Mira hijo, no le hagas nada, ya sabes, el niño es muy delicado, ya sabes, habla pársel y esta un poco trastornado, no sea que te vayas a meter en problemas por su culpa.- Concluyó Lucius Malfoy.

Terminaron de desayunar, y se dirigieron a King Cross; Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy y Draco Malfoy.

En el camino, Harry, Ron y Hermione platicaban, Harry dijo:

-Ron, Hermione, hace unos días me dolió la cicatriz.

-No, otra vez no, el año pasado mataron a Cedric Diggory, ¿ahora a quien?- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-No, pero fue un dolor muy leve, casi no lo sentía, no se preocupen.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no te dolió mucho?- dijo Ron

-No, enserio, tal vez porque me caí, una ilusión, pero no se preocupen, estoy bien- dijo Harry.

-Hay, estoy impaciente por llegar a Hogwarts, para ver a Dra... a Malf... para simplemente empezar a estudiar- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa, Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

-Por nada, es que me he sentido un poco mal, pero se me va a pasar- dijo Hermione.

-Ya, calma, Ron, Hermione, ya vamos a llegar, calma, falta poco- dijo Harry.

Y así siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron y atravesaron la pared que estaba entre el andén 9 y 10 de la estación de King Cross y Hermione se quedó atrás, viendo libros de una tienda, pero se decidió rápido y atravesó la pared y vislumbró a Malfoy, pero para su mala suerte con Pansy Parkinson, y subieron al tren, Hermione salió hacia Harry y Ron, Draco también la vio, sintió tanta rabia al verla con Harry y Ron que se bajó del tren y fingió caerse y le dio un puñetazo a Harry en la cara, y otro a Ron en el estómago, ante esto, Harry contestó:

-Malfoy, fíjate por donde caminas.

-¿Qué? ¿Potter regañándome? Tú no eres nadie para hacerlo Potter, sólo bajé para despedirme de mis padres, y por quererme despedir de ello, me encuentro al cara rajada.

-No le llames así a Harry, Malfoy- dijo Hermione enojada

-Tú no eres nadie para reprocharme, asquerosa e inmunda muggle sangre sucia.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Malfoy- dijo Ron.

Dicho esto, Malfoy, Harry, Ron y Hermione se subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts y salió, al principio lento, luego más rápido.

Camino a Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione en su compartimento comenzaron a platicar, llovía muy fuerte, y los ruidos de Pigwidgeon hacían el colmo, Ron, desesperado, comenzó a decir:

-Ya basta, Pig, tranquilo- y la tapó con la túnica de gala que le regaló Harry.

-Bien, apenas me enteré que Hogwarts tendrá una nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-¿Profesora?- preguntó sorprendido Harry- ¿Quién será? Espero que dure más que los antiguos profesores- dijo Harry.

-Eso si, por otro lado, mi padre me dijo que habrá nuevamente un Baile de Navidad- dijo Ron.

-Pues bien, a mi me gustaría que Draco Malfoy se cambiara de colegio, se hubiera ido el año pasado a Durmstrang, así podríamos estar en paz- dijo Hermione

-A mí también, pero ¿porque metes a Malfoy en la platica?- dijo Harry

-No sé, ya me tiene harta

-Ahora si estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Ron

Así siguieron platicando, mientras, Malfoy platicaba con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy:

-...Pues sí, mi padre me volvió a proponer irme a Durmstrang, porque ya está harto de que Dumbledore acepte más y más sangre sucia...

-Draco, hubieras aceptado, que tonto eres, así te alejarías de los muggles

-No acepté sólo porque tenemos que vengarnos de Potter y sus amigos, ¿verdad Crabbe?, ¿verdad Goyle?

-Sí- afirmaron los éstos.

Siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.


End file.
